cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
April Moore
Biography April Moore is the twin sister of Junior Moore and daughter of KMG leader Keith Moore and Julie Moore . April likes to think of herself as the leader of the friend group that she is a part of, as she frequently shows off her giant bedroom at any given opportunity. Class A April Moore is the intended target of Nicole who is to befriend her as part of the mission to bring down KMG. The two girls get along OK - according to Nicole - and April is aware of what her father does for a living. April invites Nicole and her other friends around to her house to show off her room and spend time with them. James Beckett first sees April at the Youth Club under the boxing gym at JT Martin's Youth Centre . He doesn't recognise her from the initial CHERUB file photos of her and jokingly tells Junior that she looks like a dog. Junior then tells James that she is in fact his twin sister. James then realised that April was rather good-looking and befriending her would benefit the mission. On James's 13th birthday, James, April, Junior and Nicole go to the movies. Unknown to the boys, the girls had planned to ambush them with their charm and so, while Junior and Nicole hook up in the theatre, so do James and April. April is seen as a reassuring person as after the group threw a cup filled with the dregs of their food and spit at an elderly man, James is a little upset. April reassures him and tells him not to let Junior and Nicoles actions ruin his birthday. When James goes around to April and Juniors house, the three of them sit in the spa together. It is here that Keith invites James to go to Miami with himself and Junior as the ticket was already paid for (as Ringo couldn't go that year). James accepts the invitation, and it is revealed that April is going on a skiing trip with her mother Julie and younger sister Erin, as herself and Junior can't be together for such a long time without killing each other. James gives April his expensive watch for the trip so whenever she checks the time she thinks of him. James also buys a gift for April while in Miami and recieves an email form her saying that she misses him and includes a few photos of them on their ski trip. When Aprils boyfriend James Beckett no longer exists (due to the CHERUB mission being completed). James gets his mail redirected to CHERUB campus and in an envelope he receives from April his watch smashed up and note saying that he could have at least dumped her to her face. Mad Dogs April made a brief appearance in Mad Dogs, where Junior Moore shows off his new house to James and his "cousin" Bruce. She is still mad that James never contacted her after Class A. Coming soon... Hi hey xD my names jeff By: Awesomefan210 (talk) 04:50, December 21, 2014 (UTC)